The Sacred Dream
by EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: Dean and Sam stumble upon a small town with a huge family feud. When they discover the feud has properties right up their alley, they decide to intervene. They are joined by Taren Stone (OC).


The Sacred Dream  
Taren's POV

I felt the cold cuffs being put on my wrists. "You have the right to remain silent." I sighed.

"Heard it. I'm over this. Let's just go." They guided me to the police cruiser. They pushed me into the car. The younger officer leaned down on the door and tried talking to me.

"You are so young. Turn your life around girl."

I laughed. "Yeah. There is no chance of that. It's a family business." The cop nodded and shut my door. He got into the driver seat and took me to the station. He had to drag me into the building where I was sat in a chair by the door. I was sitting there bored when two men caught my attention.  
They looked very different. One had long hair and the other one had short hair. Both had the same brown hair color. One looked very young and both looked extremely tired. The younger one was taller than the older weren't in cuffs but I could tell that they were no visitors.

"Could you two gentlemen tell me why you have a credit card under someone else's name?"

The older one sighed. "I swear my name is Jerry Smith."

I could see that the police officer wasn't convinced so I decided to help them out. "Oh Jerry. I meant to call you. I was actually about to. I'll probably need bail." The three men turned and looked at me. I could see "Jerry" looking up and down my body. I stood up. "Officer Talbot, I swear I know that one. It's Jerry."

The officer sat down and thought. "You guys can go free. Just go ahead and take her with you. She'll end up out anyway." I walked to the desk and turned around. He unlocked the cuffs. He handed me my hand gun. "Now get out of here. I'm getting tired of seeing you." We all walked out of the station.

"Why did you help us?" His eyes did another scan of my exposed body. "Not that I'm complaining or anything." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"Your too attractive to get in trouble. I'm Taren."

"I'm Dean."

I heard a voice I didn't recognize. "And if you care, I'm Sam." I turned to the guy with long hair.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah. Quick question, why exactly were you in there?"

"I'm apparently not supposed to go in public with a gun in my pocket." I put the the gun into the back pocket of my shorts. Sam backed up a foot from me. "Oh please. I don't plan on shooting anyone. It's for something else."

Dean looked confused. "What do you need a gun for if it's not for shooting anyone?"

"I'll tell you while you take me to my car. It's two miles down the road." Dean nodded and led me to his car. "67 Chevy Impala. Nice. Mine is a 67 Camaro." I climbed into the passenger seat. After they got in, we drove until we got to the dirt road with my car. I got out and opened the trunk.

"Look. Her massive weapon collection is organized. That would make things a lot easier." I heard Sam say to his brother.

"You obviously aren't thinking in terms of priority right now. Why do you have all of that?" I smiled as I put the pistol in its holder and Dean looked through the different weapons.

"I forget to tell you. I'm a hunter of sorts."

"What kind of hunter needs grenades?"

"Fine. You've got me. I'm a local hunter that follows the sacred dream."

"What in Gods name is the sacred dream?"

I sighed. "I hate having to explain this. It makes it sound so Romeo and Juliet. My family, the Stone's, are competing against the Leafhiem's." I leaned against my car and started examining my nails.

Sam was the next one to speak. "Competing for what? Wildlife? If so, you might be taking this too far."

"It's an animal of some sorts but it's not wildlife. It's called the sacred dream because this feud has been going on since the 1600's so it's become sacred and almost like a dream. We are both trying to kill the hellhound handler. We actually kill each other for it. I've killed three of them."

"Why would you do that?"

Dean groaned. "Again Sam. Priorities. Hellhound handler?"

I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You know. The dog from hell that's like, invisible. This is no crossroad demon. The handler is the one that releases it. They don't just pop out of no where."

"Why are you competing for it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Some parts of the dream were lost. No one has known since the 1700's" I stood back up and turned toward my trunk. I shut it and walked toward the drivers side.

Dean followed me. "Hellhound handler. How do you kill it?"

"It's like it's half alive. We have shot it with arrows and bullets and they definitely hurt it. It bleeds lava and depending on where it's hurt it will react. It limps if you get it's leg. That sort of stuff. I'm going to go track it."

"Can we come?"

"Get in."

"What the heck is in that bag?" I could hear Sam struggle to move the bag.

"It's got a mini safe with my income in it. Keeps the smell down." Dean looked over at me. "Meth, cocaine, weed. Gotta keep my firepower fresh." I started the car and pulled out of the road.

"Is that how you get out of jail?"

"No. That's my parents. They just don't want to fund my weapons. No big deal though."

A voice in the backseat emerged. "Ever thought of being a waitress."

"I can't have a normal job. I'm too busy hunting. We'll be at High Forest in ten minutes. You guys use bows or crossbows?"

"We know how. It's been a while though."

"Uh, I wanted to use my pistol. I guess I'll use the bow."

"You guys really take this serious, don't you?"

"Yes. I've gotten shot 3 times. All three were so close to killing me. The first one was when I was ten. Second was 15 and the third was last year when I was 23."

"Holy crap. You were ten? That's insane."

"It's our life. We don't have a clue what would be of us if it ended."

"How many people have died for this?"

"127 people if I can remember correctly. Most on their side. If they even count as people."

"Jesus. We need this to end."

"I would actually enjoy hunting if it were something normal like deer or coon, but a crazy demon handler is just... not doing it for me anymore."

"We can help you with this. We're supernatural hunters."

"Good. We're here." I pulled my black car off to the side of the road. We got out and I opened the arsenal. I strapped a scabbard with the sword around my waist and put the dagger in the smaller scabbard on the opposite hip. I got my two leg holsters on and put my pistols in. I got out my quiver and slung it, along with my bow, around my torso. I could feel the cool leather against my skin. I was now regretting that I had worn a half shirt.

"Got enough weapons?" Dean looked a little surprised.

"It gets tense. I have no doubt that some of the stupid Leafhiem's will be tracking it too." I handed them each a pistol and closed my trunk. "Let's go. Do not mess up the symbols on the edge of the forest. I'm guessing what you know what they are for." I said to them as I put my curly brown hair in a ponytail.

Sam answered me. "It's to keep the handler in this forest."

"Good job. Alright, look for anything charred. You'll probably be able to smell it. I'll keep a look out for the enemy."

"So this is what a war is like." I heard Dean as he started looking around.

After walking for 20 minutes we didn't smell or see anything. Then I started hearing voices. I ducked behind a rock. Sam followed but Dean was trying to figure out who it was. I grabbed his hand pulled him down. I spoke very quietly. "It sounds like 4 of them. I can tell you that Andy is someone to be afraid of, Ben, don't be afraid of him. I don't know about the other two."

They nodded. I crawled around Sam and slowly looked around the rock. I saw them down the hill talking. I moved back to my spot. "On my mark we get up and attack. Got it?"

"I don't know Taren. What if we kill one of them?" Sam looked really concerned.

"Then you will probably be seen as a god by my family. Okay, go." We all stood up and started firing at the men. They were caught by surprise but they realized quickly what was going on. They ran for cover. I jumped over the rock and chased after them. I could hear the brothers following behind me. We were being fired at but that didn't stop us. It was only a short distance to their cover. Three of them ran away but Ben stayed where he was.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him over the rock. I kept hold of his collar and held up the gun. "Hello Ben."

"Get off of me."

Sam and Dean's mouth fell open. "He's only like 16. He can't be any older." Sam had a panicked tone to his voice.

"We don't sink that low. We don't kill them unless they're older than 20. I can't say the same for the other scum in their family." I sneered at the teenager. I wasn't expecting him to do anything but he ripped the gun from my grasp. I let go of him and he scrambled to his feet. I grabbed the short barrel of the gun and pulled his arm. When he came close enough I punched him in the face, hard. His lip split and the blood dripped down his chin.

"Sorry. These woods are mine today. Where are the rest of your 'friends' headed?"

"You know what I won't tell you, bitch."

"Oh don't take that path now sweetie. Remember what happened to your brother when he took that path with me."

I watched Dean lean down and say something to Ben in his ear. I read his lips. He said "I don't know her as well as you but I can tell already you should not press your luck with her."

Sam looked at my face then gave me a freaked out expression. I felt two hands wrap around my throat. I reached up and tried to pull them off. I watched Sam get pinned and knocked out against the ground. It took Ben and one other guy to get Dean down. I felt my head getting dizzy at this point and then I was out.

When I woke up I was tied by my hands to the ceiling of a metal shed. I noticed that my sword was missing. Andy and Ben turned on the lights and I could see Dean and Sam chained to the floor. Ben walked right up to me and pulled my sword from his own scabbard. "You are going to feel the pain that I felt when you killed my brother." He slowly cut a long red stripe across my body.

"Ah God." I felt the sharp stinging pain. I started screaming. That woke up Dean. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. Ben took the sword and made another long cut. It made a bloody X on my stomach. It hurt so bad but I ignored the pain and brought my legs up. I kicked Ben right in his already bloody face. Andy shouted something and I fell to the floor. I coughed and tried sitting up.

"Silly Stone Taren. Your not going anywhere." He dragged me by my hair to Dean. He put one cuff on me and the other around the ring in the floor. I laid on the floor and looked up at Dean.

"Andy or what ever you name is. I swear to God I won't run, I just need to help her."

"Haha, let her die. What does it matter? You don't know her very well. She took my cousins life." Andy and Ben retreated to the outside.

Dean made a little annoyed noise. "I tried."

"Hey it's fine. I've lived through worse. Sorry for getting you guys into this. Usually they aren't this smart."

Sam woke up at this time and looked at us very groggily. When he saw my red stomach he woke up all the way. "What happened to you?"

"Give a teen a sword and things don't turn out very good." I reached in my quiver with my free hand and pulled out an arrow. I quickly picked the lock. "Their outside. I got this." I undid Deans cuffs then walked over to Sam. I undid his cuffs and we slowly headed to the door. I pulled out my guns and when we opened the door I shot the two on guard then looked around for Andy and Ben. I saw Ben five feet away. I called out. "Hey Benny. You have something that's mine." I slammed his head against a tree and took my sword back.

I could see Andy trying to run away. "I'm tired of him." I easily shot him through the head. I took a deep breath and smelled burning wood. "Oh yes. You two smell that?" They breathed in. I started running in the direction of the smell.

"Are you sure about this? You are kind of bleeding."

"Yes, thank you Dean. I was aware. I have to get the demon." We ran down the hill when I could see the flaming person.

Sam gasped. "What the hell! It's on fire!"

"Oh yeah. Hey Dominic!" The flaming man turned toward us. I pulled an arrow out.

"Lucifer iratus es!"

"Well crap." I started backing up. "Guys, I think we should head to the river." We turned and ran up the hill. We got to the river with the heat right behind is. I got in the water up to my waist. I aimed my loaded bow. "Alright guys. This river has holy water. We have to win this for my family."

I heard a gun behind the handler being fired off. I saw Ben standing with a smirk on his face. "Miss me?"

"Oh no you don't you little brat." I released the arrow but it missed the demon and hit Ben in the shoulder. I got another arrow and sent it in the fiery eye of the demon. It started burning hotter than I've ever felt it. "Anytime you feel like it you can help boys." I pulled out three arrows and shot it's mouth. I finally heard shots being fired from both sides of me. The flames grew as Dominic moved closer to the river.

"Don't you have a poison arrow or something like that?" I looked at Dean.

"Do I look like a superhero?"

"With that amount of weaponry, yes."

"Get its mouth open."

"You had a grenade the whole time?"

"Yep. Hid it in the quiver." They kept shooting at the demon's mouth. It finally opened. I pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the mouth of the fire handler. "Oh yes. Perfect!"

We heard a little noise and it's eyes rolled back into its head. It leaned to the right and finally fell. "Oh Dominic! Salt grenade!" I saw a man in red robes walk to the top of the hill. I pulled out my sword and he did the same. "That was a copy!" I walked out of the river and lashed at him. He knocked my attack off to the side. I gritted my teeth. He knocked the sword from my shaking hands.

"Tu es gehennae ignis!" He dragged the sword across my face leaving a long cut.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision was gone in one of my eyes. I pulled the dagger from my scabbard and lunged at the demon. I drove the sharp, short silver salt covered blade into his heart. I let go and he fell to the ground.

I looked down at my bloodied hands and my dirt covered body. I felt a tear of happiness leave my only working eye. I spoke very quietly but soon brought my voice up. "I killed Dominic. I killed him! THE STONE'S HAVE WON! YOU HEAR THAT YOU NASTY LEAFHIEM'S!"

I turned and saw Dean and Sam were right behind me. "Oh my God. Taren your face."

"It's well worth it." I heard a groan from Ben. He had just pulled the arrow from his arm. I walked to him and offered him my hand. He reluctantly took it and I pulled him up. "You tell your family exactly what happened today."

"Fine. I was so close though. Why couldn't I just have this one victory?!"

"Because you were never committed to it." I gave him nasty sneer. He snarled and slowly turned and started walking back to the estate of the Leafhiem's. This was the time I felt the pain of my injuries. I fell to my knees. I felt someone picking me up. I saw Dean looking at my face and then the pain took over.

"Dean. Wake up. She's waking up." That was the first thing I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Sam standing over me. I tried to lift my hand but I couldn't. I saw my right hand cuffed to the hospital bed. Then I noticed I couldn't see anything to my left.

"Oh thats going to take a while to get used to. Whats this for?" I lifted my arm.

"The cops weren't sure if they should charge you with Andy's murder. We told them what happened on the shed."

"Do they really expect me to run?"

I finally heard Dean. "That's exactly what I said." He stood up and stretched. He looked at Sam and nodded.

"I'm going to talk to the officers." Sam smiled and walked out into the hallway.

"So while you were asleep for 4 days, I met your folks."

I laughed. "How did that go?"

"Well. They were very grateful to us."

"How long are you going to stay in town?"

"If nothing comes up, probably a week. I want to get more information about the handler." We were interrupted by officer Talbot. He took the cuffs off.

"Your lucky Ben confirmed the shed incident. You get to go free. The doctors said you can leave today. Your family is preparing the paperwork right now." The officer and Sam both left.

"I know I don't exactly look my best but want to go to town tomorrow night?"

"I think it suits your badass personality. Now you have one green eye and a pale blue eye. It's still beautiful. Tomorrow night we can go get drinks." Dean gave me the same smile he did when I met him the other morning. That's when my loud family came in. They all surrounded the bed. Dean took the opportunity to go talk to his brother.

I got out of the bed. My brother handed me my clothes. "So who is the freak in the hall?"

"Shut up Anthony." I walked into the bathroom. I put on the black tank, black shorts and combat boots. I walked out of the bathroom. Dean and Sam came back into the room.

"We were wondering if we could drive Taren home." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to ask my family. I would love to ride with you." He held out his arm and I took it. All three of us walked down to the boys car. "Thank you for saving me from them."

"Ha, no problem." I got in the passenger seat and I told them how to get to my house. They pulled up to the three mansions. "What the hell."

"Big family. Needed to live close so we hunt and track together. I live in the middle one." I noticed something in the corner of my eye. "My car!"

"I told your cousin ummmm, the blonde one..."

"Carlo?"

"Whats with the Italian names?"

"No clue. Thanks for that." I opened the front door to my house and walked into the two story foyer.

"It looks even bigger in here." Sam was gaping at the size of the house.

"15 bathrooms, 25 bedrooms. In this house alone."

"Well now that you have the title of demon killer, what will your family do?"

"I'm thinking that we'll fall out or go crazy." I lead them to the back staircase. We walked up the steps and opened the door right in front of us. It was my room. The dark red sheets were made and my extra rifles and such were hanging neatly on the wall.

"So this is your room. Interesting. Weapons everywhere like your car."

"In that closet is more drugs. Haha. Man my life is great right now."

"Well we're going to get back to the motel. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright. Y'all be safe going home." I was sitting on my bed staring at the covers when my brother and dad walked in.

"Who are those guys?" My dorky older brother asked me.

"Like you care."

My dad ran his hand through his graying hair. "We are trying to be normal. Just answer us."

"Dean and Sam. Sam had the longer hair, Dean has the shorter hair. You talked to them. You should know."

"We didn't listen to them."

"Just get out." My father sighed in defeat. Anthony waited until he left to walk to my bed. He randomly hugged me. "Yeah, okay, get off."

He ignored me. "You got it. I am so proud of you." He let go and looked at my eyes. "So you can't see out of the blue eye?"

"Nope. That'll happen when a sword cuts your eye."

"Oh well. I'll leave you to what ever you do." I nodded and he left. I got up and went into the bathroom attached to my room. I took a long hot shower and got out. I was still in pain but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. I got into my plaid pajamas and a gray tank top. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

"Thank you Mr. Stone." I heard that and opened my eyes. There was Dean. "Hey sleeping beauty."

"What time is it?"

"It is 8 pm."

"Wow. I slept a really long time. Give me five minutes." I went into my closet and pulled out jeans. I found a forest green button down shirt and pulled on my combat boots. I walked past Dean into my bathroom where I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed a wad of cash from my dresser and put it in my pocket.

"That's the fastest I've seen a girl get ready." Dean smiled.

"Haha. So funny. Let's go." We walked down the steps and out of the front door. He opened my door for me and I got in. We talked as we drove down the road. "What is Sam doing tonight?"

"I think he's trying to get in touch with our dad."

"Oh. Does he do the same hunting thing you do?"

"Yeah. But he's hunting a certain demon that killed our mom and Sam's girlfriend."

"Demon. I might be able to help you with that."

"I was going to ask you to travel with us. Want to?"

"Sure. You guys seem to have fun. This bar is a good one." He parked and we got out. We sat at the bar. He got us 2 beers. I opened mine and drank half of it. "Man. It's been too long since I've really relaxed."

"I know exactly what you mean. It feels great." Everything was going great for an hour. I finished three beers and I was having a great time. That's when stuff got complicated.

"Oh look. It's the Champ Demon Killer, Taren Stone. Give it up everyone!" Only one person clapped. I turned on my stool and faced the voice.

"Dean meet the jerk. He's the head of the Leafhiem family. And apparently he's jealous."

"Me? Oh never. I'm Josh Leafhiem. I would never be jealous of you. I'm just a little upset about my nephew."

Dean got off of his stool. "You're Andy's uncle? I can see the resemblance."

"Don't get smart with me boy."

I got off my own stool and stood next to Dean. "What do you want Josh?"

"I wanted a beer but got you instead. I want revenge." He threw a punch at me. I moved out of the way just in time. A man stood up from one of the tables and grabbed my neck.

"Just one night, that's all I ask." I pulled the weak hands from my throat. I shoved the heavy man and turned to Josh. When I didn't see him I backed up. "Where is he?" Before Dean could respond someone grabbed my arm and pulled it up my back. I fell to my knees.

Dean pulled a gun from his pocket. "Let her go."

"They aren't innocent, stranger. They have more blood on their hands than we do."

"I know that. But at least they have a couple morals. They didn't shoot a ten year old."

"She asked for it." I felt my anger rising. I used my other arm to grab Josh's wrist. I felt heat and my hand caught on fire. I was too busy looking at my hand to notice the burns on Josh's wrist.

"You little bitch. What the hell did you do?"

I backed up and bumped into Dean. I turned to look at him. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." I concentrated on my hand. It caught on fire. But I almost held it. It didn't hurt me. "Well this is interesting."

"Let's go. I think we should leave before the cops get here." We ran out to his car and he drove us to the motel. He opened the door and let me in. He shut the blinds. Sam was asleep on the bed but he snapped awake when Dean smacked him. "Dude. Taren just did something weird."

"Was it weird enough to wake me up?"

"Take a look." Sam sat up and I focused on my hand. I got the same result.

"Thank you for waking me up." I let the fire spread up my arm. I freaked out a little and shook it out.

"Do you two have an explanation for what is happening to me?"

"You check dad's journal, I'll search the internet." Sam opened the laptop and started typing. After five minutes of tense silence Dean spoke.

"Nope. Nothing. I looked through the whole thing. He didn't mention a handler of any kind."

"Have something. This site describes your handler perfectly. It says that the handlers sword transfers the Devil's strongest weapon, the hellfire."

"I don't really want to test that again."

"There is more. It's actually fire from Hell inside of you. You are supposed to be under the control of Lucifer."

My shoulders dropped. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm not dead but I'm going to Hell."

"Maybe not. It says two gifted people have lived normal lives without being taken. The magic stayed but they were never taken to Hell. They didn't live at the same time so I'm guessing it keeps being transferred into a human host as needed."

"So I might be able to stay here?"

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Sounds like it. Go outside and call dad." Sam nodded and left us alone.

"Your life is so complicated." Dean leaned down and our lips met. His kiss was intense but I liked it. We broke apart. I gave Dean smirk.

"Finally."

"Still wanna travel?"

"Oh yeah. Now I have an advantage." This time the fire started easier. Sam opened the door and I heard this loud noise in my head. I grabbed my head and struggled to remain standing. I looked at Sam and saw him doing the same thing. It ended quickly but left a feeling I couldn't shake off. "What the hell."

"Dean, it was the same thing that I felt when we were at Max's."

"Your ESP stuff?"

"Yeah. I saw some people I don't know, and there were no clues to the location. Did you see anything?"

"I was supposed to see something?" I kept trying to shake the feeling. I was hearing a little sound. It sounded like talking.

"_Come on Dean. Figure this out._ _You got your brother and a girl. Think._" I heard it in Dean's voice.

"Your trying to figure out what to do." I relayed what he was thinking for him to hear what

Dean looked at me. "Okay. Definitely ESP." He sat down at the laptop and started typing away. "The website Sam was on about the handler thing says something about ESP."

"It's not ESP." Sam rolled his eyes.

"It might be for Taren. The sword often brings out the natural but usually repressed sixth sense otherwise known as ESP. It comes in massive waves and suddenly they have these abilities."

I plopped down on a bed. "Stupid sword. Well what am I supposed to do now?"

"Sleep. You look exhausted." I knew Dean was right.

"Well I can't exactly go home. No doubt the savages will be there."

"That's why your staying here."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't mind?"

"No. Now get to sleep." I gave in and leaned back.

I woke up and sat up taking a huge breath. Dean was next to me sleeping. I had a dream. I saw my brothers in woods wandering. That's when they were attacked by the Leafhiem family. My four brothers were unarmed and killed.

"What is it?" Dean had woken up. He sat up and his bare chest was showing.

"I just had a dream that my brothers were killed." His eyes widened.

"That might become a reality. Was it day or night?"

"It looked like early morning." Dean grabbed the alarm clock and threw it back down. It said 6:30 am. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Sam! Get up!" Sam got up and saw Dean's panic. He got on his own clothes and soon we were pulling down my driveway. I couldn't find my keys to the door so I just kicked it down.

"ANTHONY! MARIO! WHERE ARE YOU?" I didn't get any response. Carlo walked out from one of the study's.

"What are yelling about?"

"Where are my brothers?" He obviously wasn't getting it. "Carlo, please."

"They're out walking in the woods. They wanted to find the handlers shelter."

I ran back out to the guys. I got into the car and we drove to the forest. I tried running in but something was holding me back. "Dean, the symbol. Get rid of it." He messed up the dirt and I got through. "DIESEL! DONZEL!" I still didn't hear anything. We raced through the forest. I thought back to my dream. "They're by the river." We changed our course. I saw a group of people standing around.

There was five Leafhiem's standing with a cornered Donzel and Diesel. I felt the heat in my hands. I grabbed onto one of the guys shoulders. I pulled him down and he frantically tried to put out the fire. I felt my arms being caught. I pulled away and burned their necks. I ignored the two people standing behind my brothers. I approached my dirty brothers.

"Oh no." I saw Anthony and Mario laying on the ground dead. Dean and Sam contained Josh and Ben. I hugged my living brothers.

"Oh my God." I flinched when Donzel said that.

"I thought it was over. That we had won." I hugged Diesel.

"Oh you know they wouldn't let it go that easy." I laughed a little and flinched when I felt a burning tear fall down my face.

"Your crying fire Taren."

"Yeah. It happens." I pushed past my brothers. "I really want to break a rule of ours. I'm going cause you so much pain." I spat at Ben. I grabbed his face released a little fire. Sam let go of him.

"Taren, stop. This isn't you."

I turned to Sam. "You don't know who I really am."

Dean spoke up. "We know you're better than this." I ignored him and took Josh from him. I twisted his arm and heard it break. I held my hand against where his heart was. I burned him through and left him on the ground. "Taren. That's enough. Stop." Dean grabbed my wrist. He felt the heat and quickly let go.

"No. Their whole family must suffer. They have done too much to me to get away with it." I turned and ran toward the estate of my dreaded enemy.

I was almost there when I snapped out of it. I sat down on the ground and gasped for breath. "You normal again?"

"I think so." I read Dean's mind. He was very terrified of me. Now he's realizing he terrified for me. He grabbed me and I hugged him crying. "I'm so scared. Why is this happening?"

"He was a demon. That's probably what is trying to control you."

"I don't understand how those two other people managed to fight it."

"You can. I know it." He gave me a quick kiss as I calmed down.

"I'm going insane. I swear I am."

"Travel with us. When we see our dad again he'll know how to help you."

"Who knows when that will be. I don't want to run around. Plus if we aren't fighting a demon, what help am I going to be?"

"We can teach you. Please come with us."

"Okay. Let's get going. I think they have spotted us." We heard gun shots behind us as we ran. I just ran past a giant rock when someone reached out and grabbed me.

"I am so done with this." I turned to burn her but she pulled out a gun and shot me. I grabbed my chest and fell to the ground. She was going to shoot me again when Dean tackled her. Sam crouched next to me while Dean handled the woman. "Typical. I try to get some where in life and it gets shattered." Dean got on his knees next to me. Sam got up and walked a couple feet away.

"Oh God." I flinched at the name. "Right sorry." I started to feel dizzy. "Come one Taren. Your stronger than this. You've lived through worse."

"I haven't. I never had to live with seeing my brothers death in my dream."

"The same thing happened to Sammy. He dreamed his girlfriend died. He ignored it and she died. But two of your brothers are alive because of you."

"But without the other two we aren't complete."

"Come on. You make me feel so happy. I just met you. I want you to live so we can kick ghosts out of this world."

"I'm sorry." Then nothing.

Deans POV

I looked at her still body. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Sam startled me. "You okay?" I shrugged.

"No clue yet. Let's just get her brothers." Diesel and Donzel found us not far from the Leafhiem's estate. They saw their sister and struggled to keep their emotions under control.

"We are um, going to leave. Do you two need anything?" They shook their heads and pulled out their phones. We started walking back to where my car was parked. They thought we were out of earshot but we heard them.

"Mom, oh my God. Mario, Taren, and Anthony are dead." We heard them crying. After that we were too far to hear anymore. We reached the Impala as four cars and three police cruisers pulled up. A panicked Mr. Stone got out from one of the cars.

"Where are they?"

"Half a mile from the estate. They're by a giant rock."

"I know where that is. And thank you Dean." He ran off with the officers and other family members. I got in the driver seat and Sam got into the passenger seat.

"Did you love her? Because you acted different. Different from when you were with Cassie."

"Yeah. I did. I thought of how perfect this was. A hunting girl. A girl I loved. It was too perfect so the stupid devil destroyed it." I slammed my hands against the wheel. I started car and we headed out of this town and out of the feud forever.


End file.
